Starlight In Cobblestone
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: Holiday One-shot. Starlight (Christmas) has fallen on the world and Axel has gotten everyone, apart from Veronica, a gift. He ends up worrying slightly before making an ultimate decision. Will Veronica like what Axel will give her?


Snow falls gently in Cobblestone. Winter had spread from Sniflheim to the entire world this winter, and Axel had been restless.

He had gotten Sylvando a fancy new outfit, which showed off his chivalry well.

He got Jade a book of Martial Arts.

He got Erik a sick Corsair's outfit, which Erik wore endlessly. (Axel also wished it wasn't cursed)

He got Rab 'The Oogler's Digest Issue #2', (even got Hendrik one.)

He got Serena a rather nice necklace which was made in Arboria.

But Veronica was a different matter all together, he didn't know what to get her. And they were dating!

Axel had been dreading Starlight Day, he has been up all night before trying to think.

Or, there was so much stuff he could get her, but One, he was very skint after ordering resources to rebuild Cobblestone. Two, Would Veronica like it?

He sighs... He didn't want to rush it... But it was a better time than never.

Amber notices Axel standing at the window and smiles, "What's wrong, Dear? It's Starlight Eve, you should be outside enjoying the snow!" She smiled.

Axel exhales as he sits down, "Sorry, just thinking about the Starlight Shopping. Hoping I got everything..."

Amber nods, "It gets harder as you get older. By the way, you never seen Veronica about, have you?"

He shakes his head. "I know what you're going to do Axel. I'd wait for the right time." She winks, "You'll know when, my little soldier."

Axel smiles, standing up. "I'm gonna go and see where everyone is."

Amber giggles, "Alright, but be back before-"

He was gone and Amber sighs, "He's got your energy, father..."

Axel walks down the steps, seeing Veronica and Serena do snowy combat with Erik abd Hendrik in a snowball fight.

"Hello there, Honey!" Sylvando says behind Axel, "beautiful day, isn't it. Soon, it will be Starlight Day! I cannot wait!"

Axel folds his arms, "You got my present, right?"

Sylvando nods, "I won't open it until tonight, Darling, you can trust me!"

Sylvando, without evening looking at the occuring snowball fight, ducks under one of Erik's loose snowballs.

He turns to glare at Erik, who gulps as suddenly, Sylvando's hands are armed.

Serena and Veronica looked between them as Sylvando slaps on a helmet of snow, a look of determine on his face.

"Uh oh." Both Hendrik and Erik say in unison.

Axel laughs as the men's barricade turned into an igloo.

Suddenly, Erik bursts from the igloo, "ALRIGHT, YOU WANT A WAR, YOU GOT ONE!"

Soon, people started joining sides, the snowball fight turned into a snowball war.

Jade, Rab and Axel looks at the snowy chaos.

"THIS! IS! COBBLESTONE! HRRAAAAGGHHH!" A few men shout as they launch snowballs in a catapult-like fashion.

Axel chuckled, as did Jade and Rab. "It's like Dundrasil at Starlight. So lad, you gettin' teady fer Starlight Day?"

Axel smiles, "Yeah...!"

Jade giggled, "I can't wait, either, I'm excited..!"

Axel sighs internally... He was worried... What if he's shot down? Will Veronica even accept his gift...?

The beginning of Midnight had started to creep up and Everyone leaves the snowy battlefield, with Erik and Hendrik appearing as heads on the bodies of snowmen.

"You didn't cover our left flank!"

"You didn't cover the left flank either, Erik."

Axel was walking home until he bumps into Gemma, "Hey! Axel."

"Hey Gemma." He smiled.

She pulls something out from her pocket, handing it to Axel, "Me and Veronica made it for you..."

Axel felt a fang of self-hate... He didn't get anything for her...

"Where is Veronica?"

Gemma points to the center of town. It was just her, as everyone had retreated for the night.

Gemma wished Axel a good night sleep, and a Merry Starlight before heading home to retreat for the night.

Veronica was quietly playing the flute, trying to do Serena's song.

She sees Axel and smiles, standing before hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Where have you been, you? I've been looking about for you since the two Dunderheads became snowmen."

Axel rubs the back of his neck, "I was... Trying to think of a good gift for you..."

Veronica frowns lightly, "You mean, you got me nothing?"

Axel shook his head, "N-No...! I mean, it was tough, but I got the gift at the last second..."

Veronica scans Axel. "So...? It's Starlight Eve..." She smiles.

Axel then smiles... Without Veronica knowing, he goes on one knee. And pulls out a ring with a ruby and an amethyst, cut to look like a Yin and Yang.

"Veronica, will you marry me?"

Veronica just stares...her eyes staring into Axel's...

After a few minutes silence, Veronica relaxes and hugs Axel. "You idiot... of course I do!"

Axel smiled, perking up. "Really? You're not mad?"

Veronica smiles, "Oh, I'm absolutely livid. But I'll help you with my present, as a marriage gift." She pats Axel on the back... Very hard.

Axel laughs nervously...

In the early morning, the news was spread and everyone cheered for Axel and Veronica's marriage.

Erik sighed, "Jokes on them, we married first." He smirked.

Serena hides her left hand, "Shh, this is Veronica's moment...and Axel's." They turn to see Sylvando shedding a tear. "Oh, Axel Darling's now a man... they grow up so fast..."

Jade smiled, "He's really grown up..."

Rab strokes his beard, "Aye, a lil' too quick, but if those two are gonna be happy, who are we to intervene."

Gemma smiles, "I'm just glad he's home..."

Gemma looks to Veronica and she has a look of worry. 'Please take care of him...' she thought

Veronica sees this and, as if she read Gemma's thoughts, gives a reassuring look and Gemma breathes a silent sigh of relief...

The day had went smoothly, with Veronica literally booting Axel to Heliodor to make a quick last-minute, shopping trip for her present.

She ended up getting a cat suit. One that switches with her height. And she wore it all day.


End file.
